


Those Nights

by ash2004



Category: Bastille, Dan Smith - Fandom, Kyle Simmons - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash2004/pseuds/ash2004
Summary: Those nightsWhen your friends are goneAnd you’re holding onFor someoneTo leave with





	1. Chapter 1

Dan's P.O.V  
"Let's play spin the bottle!" I hear someone exclaim from across the room. Finally, this party might actually become exciting. I walk over and sit in the small circle that has formed, and look around me. Maybe I'll finally find someone to make this night less of a disaster. 

Someone places a vodka bottle on the floor, and the game begins. There's lots of giggling as couples leave (and mostly don't come back) but since I don't really know anyone it's not the most interesting game. That is, until the bottle lands on me. I look up at who my partner is, and feel my cheeks heat up. My god. He's stunning. He smirks at me, and I walk over to him, hearing a few wolf whistles. We're the only gay set that's been chosen. Works for me. 

We find an empty bedroom, and sit on the bed. "I'm Kyle," he tells me, "and my god you're cute." I can tell he's drunk, but I blush regardless, "I'm Dan. And I could certainly say the same about you." 

"So, may I?" He asks, and I nod. The kiss starts off slow, gentle, until his hands run down my neck and pull me closer. I whine slightly into the kiss, and we end up laid on the bed, bodies tangled. I lightly tug on his hair, and he gasps. We break for air, and he smirks, "wanna be one of those pairs that don't return?" My cheeks turn red, "I was hoping you'd say that."

The kiss becomes more and more heated, and the only thing I'm aware of is how my jeans feel considerably tighter. Until Kyle grinds against me, and I curse, wrapping my legs around his thigh. I reach under his shirt, and we break for me to pull it off. "You're gorgeous Ky," I murmur, before kissing his neck, lightly biting to hear him sigh. "I could say the same to you" he says. He pulls off my shirt, and I shiver as the cold air hits my chest. 

There's a few more minutes of making out, but we're both starting to get needy. I feel his hands move from my waist down to unbuckle my belt, and I whimper softly as he pulls my jeans off, and slides a hand under my boxers. "Please Kyle," I manage to gasp, and he starts to slowly stroke my length, causing me to curse repetitively. I hazily find my way down to his jeans and pull them off, before letting him straddle me. "You look so hot baby, so needy," he murmurs, and I shiver slightly. He begins to kiss me, and grinds against me, forcing me to moan into his lips.

I dig my nails into his neck, and he takes the message to stroke my dick, faster, making me fall apart in seconds. In my haze I manage to do the same for him, and enjoy the curses and moans that spill from his mouth. "K-ky I'm close," I stutter, before coming over his hand, gasping softly. It's not long before he follows, and we collapse into the bed, trying to get our breath back. 

The next thing I'm aware of is Kyle cleaning us up with an old shirt, then pulling me into his arms and wrapping the covers around us. 

You'll never get to heaven on a night like this.


	2. The Morning That Follows

Dan's P.O.V  
I wake up, surprised to be in someone's arms. This hasn't happened for a while. I open my eyes, trying to adjust to the light, and as I look around the bedroom all the memories of last night begin to come flooding back. I feel my face heat up as I think, and decide to just curl up once more in Kyle's arms. He's warm, and he smells good. 

"Good morning Dan," he mumbles, yawning slightly. "Morning," I say softy, blushing. "You weren't that shy last night now were you?" He smirks, and I groan softly, making him chuckle and send vibrations through me. "How about we get to know each other a little today? You look like you need the coffee, it's on me," he suggests, and I nod, "that sounds good." 

We both look over at our discarded clothes. "This is my room, you can just borrow mine if you want to?" He tells me, and I nod. We're about the same size. "Thanks Kyle," I say, and he smiles genuinely at me, "no problem babes." I head into the bathroom quickly before he notices my red cheeks. "Take a shower if you want!" He calls out, "there's some towels in the cupboard."

I immediately relax under the warm stream of water, realising finally how gross I feel. I borrow some orange shampoo and body wash, and come out smelling good and feeling fresh. I walk into the bedroom to see some clothes and a note on the bed. 

Thought these would look good on you! I'll be in the living room when you're ready, deodorant is on the bedside cabinet :) -K

I smile. He's so sweet and he hardly knows me. I'm starting to really hope things work out, because every time I look at him I feel butterflies flutter in my stomach ever so slightly. He's perfect. 

I change into what Kyle left for me: a galaxy shirt and some ripped black skinny jeans, and find my way to the living room. "Knew they'd suit you," he smirks before I've even seen him, "ready to go?" I nod, and he leads me out of the house and into what I assume is his car. "There's a Starbucks just down the road right?" He asks, and I nod. That's somewhere I visit frequently. 

"I just wanna put it out there that I'm not just doing this because we hooked up. I've seen you a few times with some of our friends and I was looking at you for all of the party. I really think you're cute, and I want us to both get something real from this, so long as you're comfortable with that," he tells me suddenly. "I've been thinking the same about you. I really want to get to know you, and let things go from there. I feel really comfortable with you despite only knowing you a day. It's weird," I reply, and I can see him smile as he begins to focus on the road. 

As we pull up outside the coffee store, Kyle turns to me. "Can I kiss you?" He asks, sounding somewhat hesitant. I nod, and lean in to meet his lips. It's the most electrical experience. I can't wait to get to know this man. 

Heya!  
Hope this wasn't too awful :)  
I'm not very good at coming up with good long chapters so I'm just gonna aim to get a few small ones out, for this fanfic at least   
Uh, vote and comment if you enjoyed it, and if you have any ideas for what you wanna see next!  
~Ash

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn’t very well written I’m pretty new to writing so please be nice :)


End file.
